


Submission

by Vimeen (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Sadism, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Vimeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I write some fucked up shit, but I get ideas from real life story's I have heard about.

Naruto's soft pink lips parted is horror when he felt hands on his body, they were everywhere. He sat up ready to fight who ever it was but a hand pushed him back down. As harsh voice in his ear. "Don't move...Naruto-Kun" Naruto went cold, he knew that voice, it was Kakashi-Sensei. Kakashi-Sensei smirked, he had the boy where he wanted him. Kakashi fliped Naruto over exposing his ass. He softly squeezed it before pulling down his pants and boxers. Kakashi got an idea, he loved Naruto but wanted to hear him scream and cry. And beg for mercy, he relished in the idea of Naruto's fate being in his hands. He pulled out his kunai he always kept on him. He lined the kunai up with Naruto's entrance. Naruto shaked with fear as he realised what was going to happen. Kakashi's smile grew wider as he slowly pushed the kunai in. Naruto's tears flowed down his face and harsh screams tore from his throte. Once Kakashi had the kunai all the way in him, he twisted it around and pulled it out only to ruffly shove it back in. Kakashi slid his left hand up and over his neck and took hold of his chin, sliding his thumb into his mouth. Naruto bit down on it breaking past the skin and hitting bone. Kakashi grunted. With one last effort he slid the kunai in with a soft thrust and twisted it out. He then pulled out his cock and softly pushed against Naruto's torn entrance. Without warning he thrust in hitting his prostate head on. He was surprised the kunai haven't cut that also. Naruto cried louder and bit Kakashi's thumb even harder this time, breaking his thumb. Kakashi would need to get stitches after this and a finger cast. Naruto was semi-hard after he finished. He lay Naruto next to his bed and quickly cleaned himself up before leaving to get his finger fixed. Leaving behind a bloody mess. Kakashi was led to a hospital room accompaneyed by Sakura. "Kakashi-Sensei, what happens!?" She asked quickly while using medical ninjutsu to heal him as much as possible. "I'd rather not say." He murmured thinking of Naruto. The thought alone was enough to get him excited.


	2. Chapter 2

((A few days after that unfortunate event...ehh?))

It hurt for Naruto to sit and he hadn't left his 'home' -if you could call it that- for almost a week. He was afraid of what Kakashi sensei might do. Naruto was also ashamed that he hadn't been able to defend himself.

He hadn't told anyone what had happened, not even Hokage-sama. And she was like a grandmother to him. He had a mission with his team latter that day but he couldn't bring himself to even pack. He feared what a few days outside of konaha with Kakashi sensei could bring.

There was a soft knock, he ignored it. The knocks began to get gradually louder as they went on, he covered his ears with his hands and curled into a ball. Soo the knocks grew into a pounding and then the sound of wood sliting could he heard from his small room.

Naruto looked up fearfully as he recognised the chakra of Kakashi and someone else. He could think straight and so it was nearly impossible to tell who the other person was. He was bidding under his bed now, holding to kami that they wouldent notice. Voices could be heard from outside the door, a while latter the door creaked open and footsteps could be heard from besides him.

Naruto wasent as dumb as a lot of people thought he was and so as soon as the door shut behind the last person Naruto knew who was there, it wasent two people like he thought, it was Kakashi and his ninja hound pakkun.

Naruto's heart hammered in his chest as the small dog sniffed around. He prayed to kami that he didn't look under the bed. But life being as unfair as it was made sure thast things didn't go his was. 

Pakkun stopped besides the bed looking right at Naruto. He then puffed away and Naruto was left with Kakashi and the slight hope he would do anything.

Kakashi walked to Naruto's window and hoped onto the sill. Naruto heard some shuffling and then the fairly well lit room grew darkjer as something blocked the sunlight. Naruto's breathing quicked. 

***  
Kakashi grinned as he heard the slight change in Naruto's breathing. He bent down slightly and quickly grabbed onto Naruto's ankle. Pulling his out from under the bed.  
***

Naruto felt a pair of cold halds grip onto his ankles, and before he knew it he was being pulled out from under the bed. He quickly grabbed onto the legs of the bed, but was barely too late and his fingers only grazed them. He than began to dig his nails into the wood floor leaving behind deep gashes that were about a cintemeter in depth.

Kakashi smiled wider at the bloddied nails of his finger student. One of his nails had riped out whilst being embedded into the now tattered wood. He dragged a fighting Naruto to the center of the room. Naruto noticed his room was a lot bigger than usual. Tho he pain no attention to it, he cried out in pain as his nailess finger was stepped on. 

Kakashi put chakra restraint seals on Naruto's lower legs -((whatever that's called))- he then proceeded to get Naruto into a kneeling position. Kakashi darkly smirked as he grabbed a dog collar and leash from a pocket on his jounin vest. It was quite girly but worked just as well.

He placed it around Naruto's neck and wrapped the leash around around his hand giving himself better access to Naruto. He also decided to be safe and tied Naruto's hands to his ankels. When that was finished he pulled out a kunai and quickly cut away Naruto's jacket and pants -boxers added- Naruto was left in a mesh shirt. With his head bowed, the collar around this neck and the rope binding his wrists and ankles leaving his legs spread wide. Kakashi took it all in with glea.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgive the short chapter I was gonna add this in the last chapter but being a parnoid fuck I was afraid something would happen to delete all thast so yeah, just think of this as all one chapter...  
> -w-

Naruto felt a heavy blush creap onto his face. He would mind this as much if it weren't for his legs being forcibly held open exposing his limp dick.

Kakashi grabes onto Naruto's cock non to gently and began to pump his hand up and down, after a while of doing that with only a semi-hard cock he bent down bringing Naruto with him. Naruto's head was only inches from Kakashi's and he was in a lot of pain from the uncomfortable position. 

Kakashi took him into his mouth sucking just hard enough to get a moan from the blond. He slid his skilled tounge up and over his head and dipping this tip of his tounge into the slit. Thast was enough to get the boy to jerk up -albet painfully- and retrieving a very lound moan from him.

As Kakashi gave one last hard suck, precum already dripping down his chin he pulled back and grabbed the kunai that was abandoned on the floor at the blonds feet. He grabes onto the tip of Naruto's cock and placed the tip of the kunai near the bottom of it -if he gose anyfater Naruto's not gonna be having Boruto and Himawari ever- 

Kakashi shoved the kunai into the soft skin of Naruto's dick and slid it up to the tip. The cut was deep and Naruto's screams were loud enough to be heard the next village over if it weren't for the privacy seals.

Kakashi placed a small metal cup under his now semi eract dick and let the blood por into it. When the blood ceased to nothing more that a slow drip. He grabbed a drawing needal and medical threat. 

After five or more minutes of endless screams and crying -don't forget excruciating pain- the cut on Naruto's cock was sewed up. Kakashi had then proceeded to wrap it with gauze. He looked Naruto over and thought of all the thinks he could do with a kunai, and with Naruto's no the kyubi's healing powers he'd last for a long time. "Commence the fun" Kakashi murmered.

**Author's Note:**

> Kill me now. I just did a paragraph for now because I didn't want to forget my idea. But this chapter is no where near done.


End file.
